Falling In Love With You
by aNg3L h3aRt
Summary: Sasumi sends Sakura to Hong Kong to live with Syaoran for 3 months because she's stressed. Sakura and Syaoran hate each other. Is love the strongest will of all? Can it defeat hate? We'll see...
1. I HATE YOU

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, kay? If I did, I'd be hella rich by now.

A very pissed certain emerald-eyed, auburn-haired 22 year old woman walked down the sidewalk to wait for a bus to get home.

"Goddamn you, Anami! You're fired!" she yelled as she snapped her cell closed and got into the bus. Everyone turned around to stare at her and a baby started crying.

"What the hell are all you people lookin' at. You never seen a stressed out lady before?" Her cell rang again. Sakura Kinomoto looked at the caller number. It was Sasumi Hisakawa, her best friend. (a/n: I kno, I kno, sakura is way OOC there. Sorry for those who wanted tomoyo to be her best friend, but I _will_ put her in this story!)

"Hi Sasumi." Sakura answered dully.

"Sakura! Guess what!" came an overexcited voice from the phone. (a/n: sounds a bit like tomoyo, ne?)

"What." Sakura replied using her dull, flat tone.

"I got the ticket early! Now you can come to Hong Kong faster to see me!"

"Oh joy."

"The flight's tomorrow at 11 am. I'm pretty sure the ticket is in your mailbox by now. Well, gotta go, my boss is hollering at me to check something out. Bye! See you tomorrow!" click!

"Yeah, bye."

The next day in the airplane

"Excuse me miss. But what would you like to eat before we land?" asked a young stewardess who looked about in her twenties with blue eyes and black hair.

"Just apple slices with caramel dip and some ginger ale." (a/n: sorry! That's what I got for my plane ride so that's all I could think of)

"That'll be four dollars and fifty cents. Thank you." Said the stewardess and she left.

Hong Kong

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Syaoran.

"Please, try to calm down, Li-kun. Meiling-san wouldn't like it if she found out that you were shouting at me. Anyway, come on, please! Please, _please_, PLEASE, _PLEASE!!!!!_ Come on, Sakura's only staying for three months-"

"Three freakin' months! I will not have a complete stranger in my hou-"

"She's not a stranger! She's mine and Meiling's friend ever since age 2! Even YOU'VE seen her before! When we were 14! Don't tell me you forgot! Onegai! Onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai, ONEGAI!" Sasumi pleaded.

"Oh… alright." Agreed Syaoran.

"WAI! Arigatou gozaimasu Li-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah, when am I supposed to pick her up? At 3:15. Which is in twenty minutes, you better get to the airport and wait for her. By the way, she has auburn hair and emerald eyes."

As Sakura was waiting for her ride, she received a call from Sasumi saying that her ride had dark brown hair and amber eyes. 'Dark brown hair, amber eyes, dark brown hair, amber eyes, dark brown hair, amber ey- hey wait.' Thought Sakura as she spotted someone with dark brown hair and amber eyes.

Auburn hair, emerald eyes, auburn hair, emerald, eyes, auburn hair, emerald- right there! Thought Syaoran as he was looking for "Sakura".

"Excuse me but is your name Syaoran Li/ Sakura Kinomoto?" asked Sakura and Syaoran at the same time.

"Why yes I am." Said Sakura as she grinned (finally!). Syaoran's tone alluva sudden changed. He grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her to his Black Lexus. (a/n: I wonder why everyone says that syaoran has a black lexus?)

"Come on, let's go." He said coldly.

In the car, Sakura got bored so she turned the music to Radio Disney. "Supernatural" was on. Sakura sang along:

When I get this feelin',

Something's about to happen,

Without any reason,

It's Supernatural,

Some people call me crazy,

Some thing's there's no explaining,

Just believe what you see,

It's Supernatural.

Then Syaoran switched it off.

"Why do you even bother listening to music? Especially with such childish ones like that on Radio Disney." He sneered.

"Because I like them, got a problem with that!" Sakura fought back.

"Well, maybe I do."

"You are such a freakin' idiot!"

"You are such a annoying bitch!"

"You are such a bakayaro!"

"Slut!"

"Moron!"

"Whore!"

And that continued until they got into the house.

"Birdbrain!" Sakura screeched.

"Cow shit!" Syaoran yelled.

"Guys, guys, calm down. You're giving me a headache." Meiling said as she entered the living room where Sakura and Syaoran had been at it for ten minutes.

"I'll be in my room." Announced Syaoran.

"ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hollered Sakura as Syaoran descended up the steps to his room.

"I see you have gotten along pretty well with my cousin already." Meiling said sarcastically.

"Pssh. Just tell me where my room is." Grouched Sakura.

"I had it especially made for you. It's the door with the Sakura blossoms on it. Next to the green door.

Dinner time

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in." called Sakura from her desk, where she was writing down Syaoran's name over and over and over on her hit list, her hit hit list, super hit list, mega hit list, murder hit list and bloody murder hit list also the annoying list.

"Miss Kinomoto, it's time for you dinner." A burgundy-haired, green-eyed maid told her.

"Okay. I'll be right down." Sakura said as she walked to her door. As she got out, you wouldn't believe who else HAD get out of their room at the same freakin' time. It was none other but …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

SYAORAN LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review! And when you do, give ideas for chapters, comments, questions and that kinda stuff instead of three word reviews.

Sakura-tenshii


	2. It's Theater Time

Disclaimer:

Sakura-tenshii: I own everything! Muahahahahaha!

Syaoran: You don't own us!

Sakura-tenshii: Oh really?

Syaoran: Really.

Sakura-tenshii: Really?

Pissed off Syaoran: Really really.

Sakura-tenshii: Oh! So I really DO own you!

Scared of Sakura-tenshii Sakura: A-anou, Sakura-tenshii-sama, gomen, but you don't own us. The wonderful CLAMP does.

Sakura-tenshii: sniffles I don't?

Tomoyo: No, you don't.

Sakura-tenshii: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own CCS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eriol: drags Sakura-tenshii off the stage Somebody please help!

Syaoran: Here, I'll help.

Tomoyo and Sakura: Well, on with the story!

"What are you lookin' at, you ugly baka!" Syaoran sneered.

"Aw! How dare you call me you big hairy mesuminu!" Sakura shot back.

"That's it, you little whore. You're gonna get it!" Syaoran roared, before grasping Sakura firmly by the waist and kissing her roughly on the lips. Sakura started by hitting him, then stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Before it got any deeper, Syaoran pulled away.

"You liked that, didn't you, Kinomoto." He teased.

"Like hell no. Keep on wishin' in your dreams." Sakura retorted.

"More like, in my nightmares." Syaoran replied before walking down the hallway to the stairs.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Little did Syaoran and Sakura know, was that the laundry room door was opened a crack and a video camera was peeking out. As Sakura walked down the stairs, a raven-haired, amethyst-eyed girl chuckled to herself.

"Ohohohohohoho!" whispered Tomoyo Daidouji, Meiling's personal maid.

"Wait till I show this to Mistress Meiling!"

Later That Night In Meiling's Bedroom With Meiling And Tomoyo

"Mistress Meiling, take a look at this." Tomoyo said mischieviously as she showed the scene to Meiling.

"Ohohohohoho!"

"Muahahahahaha!"

"Ohohohohoho!"

"Muahahahahaha!"

"Ohohohohoho!"

"Muahahahahaha!"

"Okay. I think we better stop doing our evil laughs, Tomoyo. But I have an idea."

Knock knock. Tomoyo knocked on Syaoran's door, but he didn't open it.

"Master Syaoran, Mistress Meiling would like you to meet her in the library."

Knock knock. Tomoyo knocked on Sakura's door. Sakura opened it.

"Mistress Sakura, Mistress Meiling would like to see you in the library."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Tomoyo, for telling me so. And please, don't call me Mistress Sakura, it makes me sound to old."

"Okay then, Miss Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Too formal." Sakura responded.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Okay. Now that sounds better; since I'm the same age as you. See you, Tomoyo." Sakura said as she headed to the library. As she entered, Meiling and Syaoran were already in conversation.

"You're late, baka." Syaoran said annoyingly.

"Well sorry, I was talking to Tomoyo."

"Talking about how cute I am, huh?" said Syaoran casually.

"Over my dead body."

"AHEM!" Meiling interrupted.

"Gomen." Syaoran and Sakura mumbled, embarrassed. Well, at least Sakura was.

"Do you guys want to go watch Blade: Trinity?" Meiling asked. And with that, Sakura began to tremble a bit. Meiling knew she was horrified of horror movies, so why did she ask her to go?

"Sure, I've been wanting to see that." Syaoran stated calmly.

"A-a-a-anou, Me-meiling-chan, a-are y-y-you s-s-ure you w-want t-to watch-ch th-that?" Sakura managed to choke out.

"Are we scawed to watch a scawy movie with big, big Syaowan (Are we scared to watch a scary movie with big, bad Syaoran?)?" mocked Syaoran in a baby voice.

"No I'm not. I'll go, Meiling-chan." Sakura said firmly. There's no way in all seven hells is going to be intimidated by Xiao Lang Li.

After they got dressed, they all went inside Meiling's red Corvette. Sakura was wearing pink dress with a transparent, lavender cover with sakura blossoms etched in and strappy silver heels. Meiling was wearing a flaming red glittery tube top with black silk pants and two-inched black leather boots. On her tube top was a particularly big pink jewel. Syaoran was wearing dark blue khakis, a green muscle shirt that read his name in Chinese and a black leather jacket to go with it.

!!!!!!!!####$$$$$$$&&&&()

The Movies

A scary part came up. Sakura buried her head into Syaoran's chest. (A/n: Meiling's on the left, Sakura's in the middle, which makes Syaoran on the right, 'kay?)

Cue: horror sounds

"Shhh. It's okay, Sakura, nothing's gonna hurt you." Syaoran said soothingly.

"A-are y-you sure?" Sakura whispered timidly.

"I'm sure. I'll protect you." He said as he gently caressed her silky auburn hair.

"Get a room, jeez." A woman with black hair in ringlets and green eyes said, disgusted. Sakura, realizing what she just did, apologized.

"It's not like what it seems." He told her.

"Gomen nasai, Li-kun." Sakura said apologetically.

"It's okay. Meiling knows you don't horror movies anyway." Syaoran replied.

"Yeah, Meiling-cha- wait, how do _you _know?"

"Remember when we were fourteen?"

"Yup."

"Think back about what happened."

"Oh, I see."

!###$$$&&&&()))))))))))))))

On The Way Home

"So, that was fun, wasn't it?" Meiling asked.

"It was okay." Syaoran said coolly.

"Are you kidding? Fun? I think I'm gonna die." Sakura moaned. Their conversation lasted all the way home.

When they got into the house, Syaoran headed to his room and Sakura headed to the bathroom to take a nice, hot, LONG bath. After they both went Meiling called Tomoyo up to her bedroom.

!!!!!!!!######$$$$$&&&&&&((()

While waiting for Tomoyo

"Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!! I bet Tomoyo'll love this. You've been very handy, my friend." Meiling said mischieviously as she fingered the pink jewel. Tomoyo came in and they began to discuss their plan. Just then, a scream was heard.

!!!!!######$$$$$&&&&&&((()))))

With Sakura In The Bathroom (A/n: Ugh, that just sounds wrong. Gomen)

Sakura turned the tap on and adjusted it to the right temperature. Then she stripped down and got in. She layed in the tub, thinking about a certain someone. Right then and there, the door opened and in burst Syaoran.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You, you PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura hollered as she quickly covered herself with a towel.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!!!!!!!!!???????????????" Sakura said coldly. (A/n: Can you imagine that?)

"Haven't you ever heard of locking the door!?" Syaoran shot back.

!#$$&&&((((((((()))))))))))

Back With Meiling

Voices of Sakura and Syaoran could be heard, screaming in another room.(A/n: Doesn't sound right.) Tomoyo made to get up and see what's wrong, but Meiling pushed her down.

"Let them bond." She said then grinned evilly. Silently, they sneaked up on poor Sakura and Syaoran with Tomoyo's video camera.

Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wonder what's gonna happen????????????? grins mischieviously Review and find out. I want at least five or more reviews for this chapter. Onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????

Sakura-tenshii


	3. Mixed Up

Note to reviewers: I will not be accepting anonymous reviews anymore so if you want, sign up for an account.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were too busy arguing to see the camera lens that was now poking slowly into the open door.

"Well usually, people know NOT to open the bathroom door when it's closed to respect other people's privacy and I WAS going to lock it but my mind was pre-occupied with other thoughts so I forgot for the time being!" Sakura yelled in frustration, blinking back tears.

"Oh great! Now you're going to start crying on me to make me feel bad, eh? Well it's not gonna work!" Syaoran said with an almighty tone, but his eyes softened a little bit at the sight of Sakura.

"I'm not crying, you pervert- now get out!" Sakura screamed before getting up, wrapping the towel around herself, pushing Syaoran fiercely out the door, then locking it. As Syaoran was pushed out, he noticed Tomoyo and Meiling at the door along with him.

"What are you guys doing here? What happened was none of your business!" Syaoran said a bit more harshly than he intended to. Tomoyo and Meiling just gave him a look of pure disgust before walking down the hall into Meiling's bedroom.

Syaoran just stared at the spot where Meiling and Tomoyo once were. He had been staring at that spot for a few minutes now before the bathroom door opened and out came Sakura as she feel in top of him.

* * *

Sakura quickly finished her bath and opened the door to run to her bedroom when she bumped into something or someone. She was expecting to fall on the hardwood floor, but something broke her fall. Sakura opened her eyes (a/n: she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that never came. Hey, I made a rhyme!) to come in contact with a man's chest. She looked up to find Syaoran. Amber met emerald.

Several minutes passed as they continued to gaze in awe. Finally, Sakura snapped out of it and to her senses.

"Excuse me." She mumbled with her head hung low before dashing off to her room, only to have Syaoran stop her by taking her hand in his. _'What? Why is he always sending mixed signals to me?'_

"Sakura…I-I'm s-sor-" Syaoran began but Sakura cut him off.

"Leave me alone, Li. Can't you tell that I'm in no mood for your petty jokes?" she said with tears leaking out of her eyes as she pulled her hand away from Syaoran's grasp and ran inside her room and slammed the door then locking it.

While inside, Sakura ran straight to her bed and soaked her pillow like there was no tomorrow. _'God, why is he so confusing? When I first met him today, he was such an asshole! Then later on tonight, he was so sweet, then he became an asshole just a few minutes ago and now he's being sweet again. He is not your ordinary everyday guy you meet. There's something special about him, but what? Why can't I get along with him? Why, why, why, why, why…' _Sakura thought as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Syaoran backed up against the wall as Sakura slammed the door and slid down then started banging his head against it. _'Why :bump: can't :bump: I :bump: understand :bump: her? I understood all the other girls in my life- well, except my mom but, this one's different. Then again:bump: how? She seems like any :bump: other girl I'm met. So why can't I :bump: get to know her? She's like a big :bump: mystery to :bump: me. Why… :bump: why:bump: why:bump: why…"_ Syaoran thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Day

Tomoyo was sleeping peacefully in her room next to Meiling's when she heard a loud shriek come from outside her door. She opened it to find Meiling standing there and staring at……………………………………… Syaoran.

"What's wrong, Mistress Meiling?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo, this is no time for Mistress Meiling, Xiao Lang's bleeding! Go down to the servants' chambers and tell Wei to call Aunt Yelan and 911 and tell another maid to get a towel up here- quick!" Meiling ordered.

"H-hai." Tomoyo barely said aloud before rushing down the steps and getting Wei and Mary.

After they helped clean Syaoran's blood and wrapped the towel around his head, an ambulance came and took Meiling and Syaoran away to the hospital. Before they left, Meiling told Tomoyo to try and wake Sakura up and call Sasumi. Tomoyo just nodded meekly.

* * *

CLIFFY! Nah just kidding, you've been waiting too long for a short cliffy like this. On wit da story!

Sakura's dream:

Sakura was walking down the streets, happily drinking a frappucino when a stranger who was running in the opposite direction bumped into her and made her spilled her drink all over him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"No, no. It's my fault, I'm the one who bumped into you on accident. Is there anyway I can repay you?" came a male's voice.

"Are you kidding? Repay me? I'm the one who spilled the drink on yo-" Sakura protested and cut herself off when she looked up to see the most beautiful-

End of dream

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up!" Sasumi pounded on her door. Sakura groggily got out of bed and opened her bedroom door.

"Whassamatter, Sasumi?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Oh nothing except the fact that Syaoran's in the hospital because of non-stop bleeding!" Sasumi said sarcastically and managed to act worried at the same time.

"Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?" Sakura screamed. For some reason, she had an immediate thought that Sasumi HAD to dive her as fast as possible to the hospital Syaoran was staying in. Sasumi and Tomoyo covered their ears. _'Whoa, when did Tomoyo get here?'_ Sakura thought, screwing her eyes in concentration.

"I got here just before you screamed." Tomoyo answered.

"Oh." Sakura replied dumbly.

"Hayaku, Sakura-chan! We gotta get to the hospital right away! I mean; by the way you were acting, you really want to see Li-kun, ne?"

"Hah? (she puts on Inuyasha's "Hah?" face like when Kagome said thank you in the first movie towards the end. She then shakes her head.) Are you crazy? Why would I want to see that baka? No way in hell I'll be going!" Sakura said, apparently outraged and stomped over to her bed and sat down in frustration. Tomoyo and Sasumi went in side and sat down on both sides of her.

"Demo, think about it. We know you want to see Master Li deep down, don't you?" Tomoyo asked gently.

"Yeah. You want to see your honeypoo." Came Sasumi's sarcastic voice. Sakura turns to glare at her.

"Urusei Sasumi." She said in a deathly tone then turns to Tomoyo.

":sigh: Fine, I guess I'll go- but it's only for Meiling." She grumbled. Tomoyo's eyes lit up.

"Can I pick out your outfit for you?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, why no-" before Sakura could finish, Tomoyo already ran out of the room. Sakura and Sasumi just stared at the spot she had been in a few seconds ago. Tomoyo rushed back in.

"Here, why don't you wear this?" she said, laying out a light pink thick-strapped, square-necked, no-sleeved, long dress with lace trimmings at the place where the sleeves are supposed to be.

"Sugoi, ne?" Sakura squealed.

"I knew you'd like it." Tomoyo said while grinning gleefully.

Okay, enough with the girls, let's go to our favorite man Li Syaoran!

* * *

Syaoran woke up to find himself in a white room. _'W-where am I?'_ Syaoran looked at himself to be wearing purple patient clothing. _Aahhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm wearing a dress! Get it off me, get it off me!'_ Syaoran thought as he jumped up and started trying to take the so called dress off. (a/n: he has no wires or anything connected to him.) Meiliing woke up to the weight on her feet. Syaoran, who had been trying to take of the "dress" got tangled up in himself and fell on Meiling's feet, causing her to wake up. Just then, Sakura, Sasumi and Tomoyo rushed in only to find him in that position. Sakura blushed beet red. Syaoran was… was… on the floor, with… with… with…

* * *

Hahaha! I'm so evil! I ended it with a cliffy anyway! Please review! I want at lease five! 1401 words.

Sakura-tenshii


	4. Gomen Nasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

To all my readers and reviewers out there, I'm so sorry! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO braindead for this story! Aiyaiyai. I can't think of ANYTHING! So if you would _please_ be soooooooooo kind as to give me ideas, I will appreciate it very much. I'll even give you credit and let you be a guest star! So pleeeeeeeeeease help!

I'm begging you guys on my _knees_! ONEGAI SHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASU!

Lub,

Kiari


End file.
